Waiting to Return
by show.booth
Summary: Draco wants Harry back after their breakup, but is Harry willing?  Rated M for later chapters  MxM romance and lemons. Please review!  FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Draco wasn't one to be ignored.  
>And he was certain that Harry knew as much<br>He scowled down at the melted ice in his cup, wishing vehemently for another splash or two of Firewhiskey.  
>With a huff, Draco left his cup on a nearby table and made a beeline for the open balcony doors. Ignoring the passing glances, he exhaled with relief once he was alone.<br>The crisp autumn air made his cheeks tingle, making him shiver involuntarily. Ducking behind a pillar, Draco leaned heavily against the stone column.  
>He had come to this dismal banquet for one reason only-to make Harry want him again.<br>So far, no luck, but the night was still young, he reminded himself.  
>After their all too public breakup, Harry decided to run back into the arms of the token Weasley daughter while Draco remained ever the recluse.<br>Draco sneered, the thought of Harry curled up with _her _made his blood boil. He pulled his dark green robes tighter around his thin frame, running his fingers over the silky smooth material. He knew that Harry would notice his birthday present to Draco in an instant.  
>If in the off chance he didn't remember the robes, Draco was sure Harry remembered the sex.<br>Oh the sex they had. Hours on end, quickies in Harry's office, rough and masochistic, slow and sensuous...  
>Groaning, Draco pushed his weight off the chilly wall and slowly made his way back inside. If he sat and dwelled too much, he wouldn't ever stop.<br>Inside, people seemed more alert, trying to politely crank their neck towards the top of the stairs.  
>"Oh, he's with her this time!"<br>Draco snapped to attention, brushing past the tall blonde. "Is he now?" he murmured.  
>The woman blushed at the sight of Draco and wobbled away on her unsteady high heels, her chubby companion following close behind.<br>Draco didn't pay them any mind, his eyes were locked on Harry.  
>He stood awkwardly as people greeted them, nodding his head as people shook his free hand.<br>Ginny on the other hand seemed to be thriving at the attention, beaming at the underlings as they cooed over her.  
>Hatred washed over Draco, a rush of heat and bile filling him. Fist clenched, he snarled quietly as Ginny glance his way.<br>While he was fuming, Ginny smiled sweetly up at him and clutched Harry's arm tighter.  
>Who does she think she is? The bitch Weasel in her sickly yellow ensemble rubbing all over his….His what Draco wasn't sure anymore, but it still pissed him off.<br>At the squeeze from Ginny, Harry patted her hand absently. He made a beeline for the open bar, trying to block out the crowd, Draco knew.  
>He looked tired, Draco noted. Dark smudges marred the skin under his eyes, his complexion a pasty grey. Why wasn't he sleeping?<br>He knew about the nightmares. How Harry would cry out in his sleep, sobbing for the dead. He would clutch at the sheets, body bracing for something unseen.  
>Nothing made Draco feel more helpless than watching Harry fight his dreams again and again. He wondered if Ginny sat up at night with him.<br>Frowning, Draco wended his way through the crowds, sweeping up another drink from a passing waiter.  
>He watched Harry closely, unfazed by the crowd's eyes, unlike Harry.<br>Did Ginny drag him here? Draco mused silently. The banquet, yet another charity event for the War victims, wasn't something Harry would come to voluntarily. He hated big crowds gawking at him.  
>"Attention everyone! Please make your way into the next room for dinner and speeches from our guests!", a perky voice called out.<br>Draining his glass, Draco followed behind the crowd lazily. He noticed Harry was nowhere to be seen, having rushed ahead to secure a seat in the back, Draco was sure.  
>He lingered in the open doorway as the lights dimmed, searching for Harry's scraggily head among the sleek and polished.<br>Dinner appeared before the seated guest, the usual fair of fish and disks of chicken. Draco was just starting to consider heading back to the bar when he was roughly pulled backwards.  
>Draco stumbled backwards, groping for his wand. Cursing wildly, he whipped around quickly.<br>Harry stood in front of him, emerald eyes on fire. "Why are you here?"  
>Smoothing over his robes, Draco took his time answering. "My mother is chairperson of this group.", he said finally.<br>"That's not what I meant and you know it! Why are you suddenly at these banquets?" Harry asked. Taking Draco by the elbow, he led them to the empty balcony.  
>"Why, does it bother you?" Draco snapped back. "Why are <em>you <em>here for that matter?"  
>Color rose in Harry's pale cheeks, making Draco want to grin. Instead, crossed his arms over his chest and arched his eyebrow. "Well?"<br>"I was invited." Harry said simply.  
>Draco scoffed. "Ah. The Weasel too?"<br>"Jesus Draco, knock it off! I'm not doing this here." Harry scolded, glancing over his shoulder.  
>Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't want your adoring fans to see you in a lover's tiff?"<br>"Were not lovers anymore!" Harry spat out.  
>"That's right, because <em>you <em>caved to your 'friends' criticism, to the media's gossip! You catered to everyone's demands but your own!" Draco argued, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "And now what are you doing? Pretending to be straight and going to snooty charity events, things you loath!"  
>Harry flinched at Draco's outburst. "It's not like that…", he muttered weakly.<br>"It's just easier to lie huh?" Draco mocked.  
>Sighing, Harry ran his hand through his already ruffled hair. "Is that so awful, to want my life to be a little easier?"<br>"Is it really making life easier for you Harry? To lie constantly, day in an out?", Draco asked softly. "If they were truly your friends they would want you happy, you know that."  
>Harry leaned against the railing, staring off into the night. "I know that, I'm just trying to make things simpler."<br>Draco studied Harry's profile. His strong jaw was clenched, his eyes unreadable. "Harry…"  
>Harry scrubbed at his face with calloused hands. "I know Draco, you're right, of course." He said without venom.<br>Draco's heart leapt, there was hope. "Then what's the problem?" he asked tensely.  
>Harry picked at his fingernails, a telltale sign Harry was thinking to much. "I don't want the conflict."<br>Biting his tongue, Draco laid his own hand over Harry's fidgeting ones. Even in the night wind, his hands remained warm. Unable to restrain himself, Draco ran his thumb over Harry's dry knuckles.  
>Harry left out a breath and took a step towards Draco, their knees brushing.<br>"I've missed you." Draco said huskily. "I think you've missed me too."  
>Harry glanced down at their now entwined hands and nodded his head. "Every day, I miss you every day." Harry agreed, pulling Draco closer.<br>Harry pressed his lips against Draco's so sweetly, so full of emotions that it broke Draco's heart. He cupped Harry's cheek, wrapping his other arm around his waist tightly.  
>With a sigh, Harry pulled away, ending the kiss all to soon. He slowly ran his thumb over Draco's full bottom lip, marveling at its softness.<br>"That felt like a goodbye kiss."  
>Harry closed his eyes briefly. "I need to figure out some stuff."<br>Draco bit his lip to keep quiet. It angered him that Harry needed to think about pursuing a relationship with him again. But he kept quiet, knowing anger wouldn't be taken well right now.  
>"I know you're mad, but you're just gonna have to sit tight for a bit, ok?", Harry said, smiling sheepishly.<br>"We will see how long I last. I don't have the best patience. " Draco said, running his hand down Harry's back.  
>Harry arched his back like a contented cat. "Don't I know it."<br>Taking Harry in his arms, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's forehead.  
>"Go inside."<br>After Harry went back in, Draco returned to his hiding place by the pillar. He knew Harry had a lot to work out, but it's wasn't like he had it easy. His family and friends weren't exactly ecstatic over their rocky relationship, but they knew better than to say as much to Draco.  
>He cared for Harry deeply, maybe even loved him if he wanted to be completely honest. But he wasn't going to sit in the background and wait forever.<br>With a sigh, Draco made his way back into the building, the cold steeping into his bones.  
>Inside, the banquet was coming to a close. The crowds were thinning, people lingering around the doors.<br>Draco swept across the floor, nodding an unnoticed goodbye by his mother.  
>Outside the gates he Disapparated back to his flat with a loud crack.<br>The wait began.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco wasn't one to be ignored.  
>When he walked around Diagon Alley people stopped and watched, unabashed. Even with a faded Mark on his forearm, even with a father rotting in Azkaban, heads still turned. Or maybe it was because of that, but regardless, Draco didn't mind.<br>His name was famous, for better or worse.  
>Any other day Draco would feel a bit smug, walk a little bit straighter, a bit slower. He wasn't spending his days rotting away like his father, he had a job he enjoyed and money to spend, and he was fucking the hero of the wizarding world. Life was pretty freaking amazing then.<br>People still stared today, but Draco didn't feel any pleasure over the fact.  
>This morning's <em>Prophet <em>showed a picture of one Harry Potter stepping out of a well-known jewelry store shoving a small box into the pocket of his robes.  
>Before he could think, Draco Apparated into Diagon Alley determined to find out something, anything to pour his anger out on.<br>An hour later and he still didn't have a clue what Harry did at the shop.  
>Since when did shop owners have some 'customer privacy' policies?<br>"Bullshit." Draco hissed out loud. With fist clenched, he stalked his way into an empty Leaky Cauldron.  
>"Firewhiskey.", he demanded curtly, sliding onto a barstool.<br>The haggard barmaid sat an empty glass in front of him and gave it a tab with her wand.  
>Firewhiskey rose from the bottom of the small glass, rich golden comfort shining like a beacon.<br>"Tap it twice when you're done.", she called out, moving down the bar. As if Draco didn't know.  
>Draco brought the glass up to his nose and took in an appreciative whiff before knocking back the whiskey in one gulp. He savored the burn in his throat, the flames that seared his belly.<br>Draco sighed contently, feeling the tension melt off him. Drinking seemed to be the only constant in is life, he thought melancholy.  
>Pushing away the thought, Draco watched with an amused grin as the glass refilled itself.<br>He sipped the whiskey this time, holding it on his tongue until his eyes watered.  
>"Good whiskey today." He muttered aloud, earning a nod from the barmaid.<br>Setting the glass down, Draco stared at the wall of dusty bottles before him.  
>Harry succumbed, took the easy road.<br>Closing his eyes, Draco rested his head delicately on the edge of his palm. He was sure, so certain…  
>Gritting his teeth Draco tossed back his drink, scorching away the tears behind his eyes. He would not be so cliché to cry into his drink over love lost.<br>Leaning back into the worn leather, Draco wiped his face with his now clammy hand.  
>He knew he would soon have to accept that Harry wasn't coming back to him, but for now Draco just wanted the numbing comfort of his drink.<p>

By the time his work day ended, Harry was exhausted.  
>His work as senior advisor over the Department of War Related Crimes was easy enough. No new leads, which was frustrating in its own right, but a wizard who helped a Death Eater leave the country was put in Azkaban. So all in all, not a terrible day at work.<br>That was, until the Prophet came out.  
>Within the hour, his office was flooded with letters and Howlers alike.<br>After a hassled Silencing charm, he abandoned his office and left before his co-workers caught sight of him.  
>He took a deep breath, thinking he avoided the first wave, and Disapparated into Diagon Alley.<br>He knew it wasn't a brilliant idea to be out and about today, but he desperately needed to pick up the ingredients he forgotten for a Dreamless Sleep potion. Nights have been rough for him lately.  
>There were a few people milling about, nothing Harry thought he couldn't handle.<br>Harry rushed down the sidewalk anyway, all the while wishing for his trusty invisibility cloak. He loathed crowds, hated feeling so exposed.  
>He reached the small apothecary he frequented with relative ease, pausing briefly to admire the ivy clinging to the rustic brownstone.<br>Inside, Harry was welcomed by the usual heavy smells of mint and dust. Bypassing a wall of shelves, he made his way to the large front counter, careful not to disturb any of the old cauldrons that littered the floor below.  
>"I'm coming dear." a thin voice called out. Harry winced at the sound of feet shuffling, but stayed rooted to his spot. He had learned from experience that rushing to help the elder potion's mistress would earn him a bruised ego that would last for days.<br>At last, the wizened woman reached the chestnut counter and Harry released a breath of relief. "Hello ."  
>"Ah Harry dear, back so soon! What can I do for you today?"<br>Harry smiled at her kind words. The reason why he didn't use a mailing service for his needs was , no question. The wise witch's advice was invaluable; her tips have saved Harry's sanity on many a night when potions failed to work.  
>Even without her profound knowledge of potions and their ingredients, some days Harry felt that she was the only person that truly cared about his sleep issue.<br>"I'm all out of chamomile, and eh, spiced winter honey." Harry admitted.  
>tisked good-naturedly and patted Harry's hand with her own gnarled one. "Not a problem, I always keep plenty on hand." She assured. "I'm so pleased you're still brewing your own, that is a rare thing for folks your age you know."<br>Harry shrugged. "It's calming, but I'm not nearly as good at it as I should be by now."  
>He watched the witch measure out the ingredients he ordered, settling them neatly into empty jars with a flick of her wand. "Making potions is an art, and good art can't be rushed. Keep trying, it's worth it."<br>Harry plucked the bottles out of her outstretched hand, replacing them with a few coins. "Thanks again . I don't know what I would do without you."  
>"You'll do just fine, just put aside your doubts and stop worrying so much."<p>

's words hit to close to home for Harry.  
>As he hurried around Diagon Alley, he felt the eyes of others pressing him down. Why was it so hard to ignore them?<br>Harry fingered the handle of his wand in his pocket, willing himself to calm down. Just Diagon Alley, just some idiot gawkers, you'll be home soon, he coached himself.  
>The crowds were thicker now, clogging the narrow sidewalks, rushing from shop to shop. Harry stumbled through the throngs of people, muttering apologizes. He never should have come here alone today.<br>He felt their judgment, hot waves that crushed the life out of him.  
>"I'm sorry." Harry said louder, voice dripping with bitterness.<br>People tripped over him, their feet digging into his heels. Their whispering thundered in his ears, making his head pound. Never satisfied…What would it take?  
>Harry stared down at the dirty cobblestones, willing himself to Disapparate to his flat.<br>But the whispering was swarming in his head like angry bees, he couldn't focus. He took in a ragged breath, pain blooming in his chest.  
><em>Harry!<br>_His head snapped up at the sound of his name. Only he said his name like that, like it belonged to him, like he owned the right.  
>Harry lurched forward, searching the crowd wildly with hazed eyes. He knew he heard it, he would hear that voice in the middle of war.<br>And then there he was, rudely pushing aside a tiny blonde that stood in front of Harry.  
>"Harry."<br>Draco's steel gray eyes searched his face freely, brows creased with worry. Without another word, he clasped Harry's hand in his own and Disapparated with a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco wasn't one to be ignored.  
>And for that very reason, he was asked ever -so-nicely to leave the Leaky Cauldron. Though the copious amounts of Firewhiskey he consumed and his resulting 'spoiled rich boy arse' attitude did have some play into things.<br>Undeterred, Draco upended his change purse onto the bar and left without ceremony. Causing scenes meant watered down whiskey, something he wasn't fond of.  
>As he walked out of his haunt, Draco noticed the change in the air immediately. It crackled with excitement, with anticipation of something big to come.<br>Draco stiffened as he heard his name drifting on the evening wind. He listened, knowing what would follow.  
>"Harry.", he uttered.<br>Draco started to walk.  
>The crowds parted, an ocean split with one withering looking.<br>Harry stood hunched over, staring blankly down at his shoes. Draco noticed the sweat beading on his brow, his hands tightly fisted by his sides.  
>"Harry."<br>_Look at me, don't give them the pleasure._  
>Harry blinked, emerald eyes suddenly clear and filled with the wordless want of freedom.<br>Draco grabbed Harry's hand, taking note of the way he squeezed back.  
>He Apparrated, disappearing from the masses with a single thought, leaving the crowds to their gossip.<p>

Draco brought him home.  
>Harry slumped to his secondhand couch, a hand-me-down from the Weasley's he had yet to replace. He watched as Draco made tea in his kitchen, the pain in his chest ebbing.<br>"Why on earth didn't you just owl out for a potion?", Draco asked, storming back into the room.  
>Harry cupped the mug of tea Draco sent his way. "Am I supposed to hide out forever? You're always saying I shouldn't let people like that under my skin."<br>Draco narrowed his eyes. "Are you too stupid to know not to go strolling around Diagon Alley _hours _after a big story hits?"  
>Setting down his cup, Harry folded his legs under neither him. "Are you mad at me or the column?"<br>"Both." Draco said stubbornly, taking a seat by Harry. "Don't you think I deserve some sort of explanation?"  
>Harry shifted to see Draco better. "After my 'episode' don't I get a minute to settle?"<br>Draco threw his hands in the arm. "No! If you want to be coddled and served bloody soup in bed go over to Molly's, or Granger's, or-"  
>Taking a breath, he steadied himself before he spoke again. "We both know that if you didn't constantly worry about other's judgment or if you just learned to shield those thoughts a little these attacks wouldn't happen so often!"<br>Harry sneered in a very Draco-esque way, but remained quiet. Instead he held his hand above his head and waited a beat.  
>A small velvet box whizzed through the air, nicking Draco's ear before it landed safely in Harry's palm.<br>"Need to work on wandless magic too, I see.", Draco commented lightly, heart in his throat.  
>Harry opened the box, removing the contents gingerly. "It's a brooch, for Molly." He said, handing the jewelry over.<br>Relief, Draco never really knew the feeling of the word until this moment, he was sure. He smirked at the modest pin, a golden wand that sparked a rich maroon randomly.  
>"I thought she would like it." Harry said weakly<br>Draco replaced the brooch carefully. "I'm sure she will, it's lovely Harry."  
>"I didn't realize my picture was taken." Harry said abruptly, running a hand through his hair. "Another stupid move right?"<br>Draco shrugged and leaned back against the plush cushions. "Can't control the actions of others, legally. So was the token daughter of Clan Weasley disappointed in you? I know how you hate to disappoint."  
>Harry stretched out across the couch, plopping his feet in Draco's lap.<br>"I broke things off with Ginny the day after the banquet, and yes, it did disappoint her." Harry said evenly.  
>"Hmm." Draco murmured. He slipped Harry's shoes off his feet and tossed them aside. "So were you planning on letting me know any of this?"<br>Harry wiggled his socked toes. "Yes, just after I had a second to settle my thoughts."  
>Draco considered this. Should he let Harry know the sheer hell that was the last two weeks?<br>The nights where his empty bed mocked him and whiskey comforted.  
>How his once spacious flat felt like a tomb filled with reminders of days past.<br>Everywhere he turned there was Harry, and now to find out that he wasn't with Ginny all along…  
>Absently Draco began to massage Harry's feet, a gesture of earlier days. "Ah. So. Are they settled now?"<br>"As much as they can be I guess." Harry answered. He studied Draco's clenched jaw, his foot tapping against the hardwood floor. "I reckon I prefer the company of men, preferably men that give mediocre foot rubs."  
>Nodding, Draco struggled to contain his composure. "I see. What makes you think that men like that just wait along the sidelines for you?"<br>Harry pulled his feet away from Draco and took his hands. "Hope, just hope. Draco, I'm sorry. I had no right…" he trailed off.  
>Draco cut him off with a look. "Stop Harry. I'm not some schoolgirl who you can just toss aside while you go around with someone else. What's going to happen when we get into another fight? Are you just going to run back to Ginny?"<br>Harry squeezed Draco's hand tightly. "I'm not Draco, I know I've hurt you. I'm going to have to work that much harder to prove to you how much I love you."  
>Love. Finally love. It bloomed inside him, filling in the cracks, brightening the shadows.<br>Draco laced his fingers with Harry's but remained quiet.  
>A few months ago he trusted Harry with his darkest secrets, with his life. Did that suddenly change?<br>"I know it's going to be difficult to move past this, but give me a chance Draco." Harry pleaded.  
>Draco groaned. "Don't beg Harry, it's unbecoming. I'm willing to give us another chance because I believe in you. I know you aren't a cheater and that you'll bust your ass trying to make this right."<br>Harry blinked in surprise. "But…?"  
>"I want all of you. No more sulking alone at your house, no more walls, no more checking out."<br>Harry thought this over, gnawing on his chapped bottom lip. "Ok, I can be more open. Anything else?"  
>Draco shook his head. "Not really. I just want to move out of the background, I'm not going to be hidden."<br>Smirking, Harry kissed Draco's knuckles. "I don't hide you away. I'm not ashamed of _you, _I'm ashamed of others. "  
>"You and people.", Draco laughed tightly.<br>Rubbing his eyes, Harry dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder. "Gotta keep the faith."  
>Draco snorted, but remained quiet, running his free hand over Harry's toned arm.<br>The men sat in silence for some time, so long that Draco was beginning to think Harry had dozed off until he piped up again. "So how do things stand between us now?"  
>Draco smiled into Harry's hair, planting a kiss onto his dark locks. "Did you not just proclaim your love for me?"<br>Harry squirmed, embarrassed by his show. He muttered hollow excuses into Draco's ear, voice thick.  
>Pulling Harry upright, Draco cut off his ramblings with a kiss. "Shut up Harry. Never be sorry for your love for me."<br>Quicker than a flash, Draco was on top of Harry, pinning him to the couch before he could complain. "Say it again."  
>Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress the shutter that ripped through him. Draco stared down at him, silver eyes burning bright.<br>"I love you." Harry whispered, breath sweet against Draco's lips.  
>Draco smiled slowly, letting the words sink in. "Took you long enough to say it."<br>Harry scoffed but returned Draco's smile. "Isn't this the part where you tell me you love me too?"  
>"I'm not going to say it for the first time during sex, that's too crass." Draco remarked.<br>Harry considered this, scrunching his face while feigning deep thought.  
>"But we aren't having sex."<br>Draco's smile stretched, turning a bit devilish. "I guess we will have to fix that then, hmm?"  
>Wiggling, Harry arched his hips to demand his awakened erection be noticed. "Well get to it then.", he huffed, straining under Draco's hold.<br>Draco's eyes darkened now, the once molten silver turning a stormy grey. Harry was starting to second guess his demand when Draco dropped his head and kissed him roughly, a blaze of tongue and teeth.  
>Draco let Harry's wrists fall out of his grasp, running his hands over the planes of Harry's taunt stomach.<br>"Sit up.", Draco demanded, yanking off Harry's shirt when he complied.  
>"How long has it been?", Draco asked, throwing himself into the curve of Harry's neck. He licked the salt of his sweat, the leftover heat of his shame.<br>Not waiting for an answer, Draco tugged on Harry's earlobe with sharp teeth, knowing the brunette would melt under him. Harry's answering moan went straight to his cock, making it rub painfully against his underwear.  
>Draco fumbled with Harry's pants, fingernails scraping down his leg. Muttering curses, Draco rid himself of his own trousers as Harry kicked his to the floor. Rocking back onto his heels, Draco watched as Harry fought between desire and his embarrassment of being naked.<br>"Still?" he asked, drawing circles along Harry's hips.  
>Harry tried to scowl but grunted when Draco's nimble hand dipped lower, tracing the length of his cock with one pale finger.<br>"Drop your guards Harry, at least for tonight.", Draco purred.  
>Harry's groan turned into a gasp as Draco gave his cock a slow pull, tugging hard at his sensitive head. "Let me have you."<br>Arching his hips, Harry cursed harshly as Draco's mouth engulfed him. His tongue turned to fire, burning him alive with its white heat. Stuttering out his love, Harry grasped blindly at Draco's sweat-streaked shoulders, desperately trying to gain some notion of control.  
>But it was too much for him, the overwhelming sense of utter completion that was being back with Draco. Harry jerked back abruptly, head smacking into the couch arm.<br>"Not like this. More." Harry breathed. Draco nodded and summoned the lube Harry kept in his bedroom.  
>It was second nature to Draco, his slicked fingers pressing deep inside Harry. He knew which finger flicked a certain way would turn Harry into a sobbing heap, knew it better than breathing.<br>When he finally slipped himself fully into Harry, after Harry groaned and left crescents of blood on his forearms, it was like coming home.  
>Harry trembled below him, eyes screwed shut, teeth working on his plump bottom lip.<br>Draco smiled and tightened his hold on Harry's slippery knees. He knew Harry didn't have long, but neither did he. His pace has erratic now, his breath coming out in moist pants.  
>The wave inside him was building up sweetly, a warm flow of emotions and giddiness of his rushing blood.<br>Harry moaned and seized up underneath him, body taut and fluid the next, shuddering at the lasting glory of his orgasm.  
>With one last push, Draco came silently, though his mouth was full of forevers and always. He pulled out of Harry slowly, and dragged Harry's sweaty body closer to him.<br>Harry kissed the hollows of Draco's neck sleepily and muttered something about a shower though he made no effort to move. Draco brushed his lips against Harry's crazed hair and closed his eyes.  
>It was like nothing had changed, it was like everything had changed. And Draco was pleased.<p> 


End file.
